


Your Last Night On Earth

by Good_bi_Dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Castiel Does What Castiel Wants (Supernatural), Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel Talks Dirty (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel is Not a Virgin (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Character Study, Dean Winchester Can't Say No to Castiel, Dean Winchester Does What Dean Winchester Wants, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Destiel December 2020 (Supernatural), Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Episode Related, Episode Remix, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Extended Scene, Feel-good, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Headcanon, Kissing, Last Day On Earth, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One True Pairing, Protective Dean Winchester, Repressed Bisexual Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Season/Series 05, Sex in a Car, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Short & Sweet, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_bi_Dean/pseuds/Good_bi_Dean
Summary: This takes place around the events of episode 5x3. While Lucifer is seducing Sam as Jessica, Cas has come to tell Dean that they need to track down the angel who killed him (Rafael) to stop the apocalypse and he probably won't survive. He needs Dean's help because, as Michael's vessel, no other angel would dare harm Dean.*I think I've worked out the typos, let me know if I've missed any.*I plan for it to be part of a series on the evolution of Destiel on the DL.*It's cannon compliant and basically my headcanon being worked through and materialized.*I welcome all comments including constructive feedback.*One of my Inspirations (probably the main inspiration) for this fic is a YouTube video called "Dean and Castiel have S3X?" Posted by Vermillion Novak, Nov 27, 2016.Link: https://youtu.be/3JdyoVM2sfo
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	Your Last Night On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on my phone. I'm sort of impatient to write something and it's probably not gonna be great but hopefully it will serve as a bit of a rough draft for me to do more with when I get my laptop fixed.
> 
> Also this is my first piece of fanfic and my first writing for this site so I'm early in tbe learning process.
> 
> The story itself is fairly straightforward, with some exploration of inner feelings, thoughts and conflicts.

So your last night on earth huh? Any plans...

Cas heard the words and they bounced around in his head like sound in a bare room, reverberating off the walls of his brain all metallic like.

He had heard Dean say those words before, or similar. To women. And it wasnt a casual question. Surely he didnt mean it that way now...

Cas felt his body stiffen moreso than usual as he answered in a robotic way. Dean didn't detect a difference but Cas knew this was something more than his usual rigidity. He was trying to hide the awkwardness he felt.

The embarrassment only worsened when he heard his own lame response come tumbling out of his mouth.

And then something happened... Dean mentioned sex. Of course Dean assumed that Cas would be sexually attracted to women only, as Dean seemed to be (maybe?)... or at least as he chose to project to the world. 

Cas felt the warmth rising in his face and hid his head, nervously touching the back of his neck. When the boy- no the man, you are feeling insanely attracted to, but trying not to show it, asks you about your sexual history....

And then you have none.

Cas felt defensive. "I've never had occasion."

There are two things I know, he heard dean say. Yikes what did dean know? Was he doing a bad job of hiding it?

"Bert and Erney are gay. And you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch."

Cas wondered... who are Bert and Erney? And gay... Cas new what the word meant but it was so foreign to him. As an angel, cas was indifferent to human sexual orientation.

"Come on Cas, follow me."

Cas rose without hesitation and followed Dean. He always followed Dean. Wherever dean wanted him, he was there.

But Cas wondered where was he following Dean to? Why did he mention two gay men and what did it mean? Was gay... something good or something bad in Dean's mind? Did it have anything to do with wherever Dean was leading him to now?

Dean said he wouldn't let Cas die a virgin. Could he, Castiele, really dare to hope...? Coukd he possibly mean what was popping up in Cas's mind right now?Did Dean have a few things he wanted to show Cas? Cas wasnt sure it would be the best idea for their friendship but how would he possibly say no.

He found it difficult- nay, impossible- to refuse Dean anything.

And so he followed.

~

The car ride was uncomfortable. Cas didnt know where they were going and he was afraid to ask. His mind was running a mile a minute and all he could think to do was play dumb. Dean thought Cas didnt know that human game, but Cas knew it well. And he was good at it. Dean never suspected.

Cas really did feel dumb, and even more uncomfortable, once he was seated at the table inside the establishment that seemed to be a... a house of iniquity.

He had definitly read Dean wrong. And now Dean was trying to bye him a companion for the evening. Some girl he cared nothing for...

Chastity was eager enough, she led him to the small room all decorated and scented with a soft bed. She began kissing and nuzzling his deck, using her soft seductive voice to say "I sure got lucky tonight handsome," while loosening his tie. It all made him quite uncomfortable.

Cas didnt want to go forward with this. Nothing felt right about it. He didnt exactly mean for what happed next but in nervousness he of course blurted out the wrong thing. "I uh, just a second... uh... let me look at you."

And then when he looked into her eyes he saw her pain and brokenness, her sadness surrounding her fathers abandonment, and the words just tumbled out and she was screaming at him and pushing him out of the room.

Dean came to his rescue of course and they got out before the big bouncers had a chance to see just how bouncy their skulls might be.

Outside Dean laughed and laughed. It might have hurt Cas's feelings but for the way he sensed Dean was letting go, relaxing, feeling more free than he could remember.

Where do you wanna go? Dean asked.

Let's just get some food, Cas replied. He'd heard of a last meal. It seemed fitting.

Dean took him to a bar of course; burgers, fries, beers.... Cas had some shots... why not? It was a strange experience... eating food, drinking. It didn't affect him as it affected Dean.

Dean drank way too much as usual. Way way too much. By the time they left, Dean was nearly giggly. He kinda bumped into Cas as he walked, swaying onto Cas's side and then back with a wide drunken sashay. His gait was loose, carefree, something Cas hadnt ever remembered seeing when it came to Dean Winchester. "I've had so much fun with you tonight Cas. I never knew I could even feel this good."

Cas was in the Car now, next to Dean. No, dean shouldn't have been driving but there it was. Dean drove down a long empty stretch of road til he came to a field. 

Come on buddy let's sit on the hood, look up at the universe.

There was Cas and Dean on the hood of Baby, in the coolish warmish night air. Dean was sitting really close and offered to share a beer with him. One beer- he passed it back and forth. Cas felt acutely aware that their lips were taking turns mouthing the same object. It felt intimate. Cas felt at ease. Dean, somewhat less so. Dean talked to fill the space. He rambled on about whatever drunken men ramble about when they are pretending. He pretended not to notice their hands touching as they exchanged the bottle, the changed tone of their voices, the thrumming feeling of the very air around them. He pretended not to be self conscious, or self aware. Cas played along.

Dean's space-filling chatter trailed off. For just a moment, silence.

The air around them was still and thick. No movement or sound came from anywhere in their vicinity. It was like the whole universe took a pause, and then a deep breath as time surged back into motion.

"Cas... i.. really dont want you to... die tomorrow." Dean said awkwardly.

Cas started to speak, "Dean- I-"

"No... shh. Dont talk. I need to say this." Dean was very drunk. He grabbed Cas by the lapels and he looked him in the eye for a long moment, holding a very solemn and intense gaze.

His voice was gruff and demanding. "I need you, not to die, man."

Cas couldn't talk, move or barely even breath as Dean looked at him so earnestly... so *desperately* Dean didnt break the direct, intense eye contact, he just stared and stared.

Their foreheads drifted closer to each other, Dean's head drunkenly dipping forward, his eyes not glassy, but sharp somehow, seemed razor focused and locked onto Cas's gaze. Their lips were mere inches and then centimeters apart. Cas could feel Dean's breath on his own face, as his eyes dropped down to Dean's lips, then fluttered back to meet his green eyes.

Cas was waiting for Dean to flip the switch and push him away but instead his demeanor changed suddenly from gruff to uncharacteristically soft. Dean swallowed, his Adam's apple doing its taut bob, and whispered almost imperceptibly, "Please dont die."

And then DeanWinchester was kissing Castiel. They both could feel it from ther lips to their toes. The alcohol had removed Dean's inhibition or maybe given him the perfect excuse. Cas didnt know, but Dean's mouth melted into him, his tongue searched out Cas's tongue. There was yearning, desire, affection, and a strange ease and comfort in that kiss. It felt to Cas, for once in his extremely long existance, like he was finally exactly where he belonged.

The world disappeared as they made out on the hood of the car, under a blanket of stars. Cas knew without a doubt that he wanted this. He also knew that Dean was drunk and he knew Dean wanted it to. But he also knew that sober Dean would never admit to those desires.

Cas didnt care, he let himself go. He let the feeling take him away.

"Cas lets get in the back seat." Dean finally said and Cas took his hand and let Dean pull him inside.

In the back of the Impalla, Dean kissed Cas hungrily over those lips, that face, that succulent neck. All the parts he had devoured so many times with his eyes. All the things he had been denying himself. And as they filled themselves with the taste of each other, dean unbuttoned Cas's shirt and pulled the material away from the angel's smooth burnished torso, whipping it impatiently to the floor of the impala. He ravaged Cass, relishing the taste and feel of his chest and shoulders. His lips burnt hot over the entirety of Cas's upper body. Dean could feel himself consuming Castiel with a hunger equal to that of some of the most ravenous werewolves they had hunted. His appetite for the angel Castiel, for his friend Cas, overtook him completly. But it wasn't the pull of the full moon; rather it was the gravitational force of the angel himself, the magnetic desire he'd felt pulling him to reconnect, ever since the seraph had lifted him from perdition and released his physical grip. 

Dean are sure-?

Shut up Cas. I've got other plans for your mouth and mine tonight.

Dean's growly, surly voice intensified Cas's state of arousal. Cas grunted his approval, and Dean refused to let up.

Dean's desire burned hot. His hands explored Cas's body and all Cas knew was how amazing it felt to be held and touched and yes, caressed by Dean Winchester.

Parts of him wanted to stop, sensed that this was a bad idea. There would be consequences. But he couldn't make himself heed the warning bells. Those bells sounded muffled somewhere far away, on the other side of the sumptuous feast of Dean's willing body. He couldn't pull himself away from what was happening. He didnt want to anyway. But he couldn't.

Dean pushed Cas back against the car door, gave those pants one final yank, and then his mouth was enveloping him. Dean's warm wet mouth covered the manly parts of Cas's vessel, the most sensitive part of his human anatomy disappeared inside of Dean's surprisingly eager "cakehole" as Dean was filmed of saying. Cas really did feel like one of Dean's beloved pies or sandwiches, as he was overtaken my sensations that he wouod never been able to imagine. He had never known anything could feel so good. Cas moaned.

"Yeah Cas. I can make you feel good. I'll show you things you never knew." Dean worked up and down on Cas's man parts, as Cas had heard some refer to it. Dean was using the perfect amount of suction and his hands were in no way neglecting Cas's "boys"... Dean seemed surprisingly experienced, but all Cas could do was moan softly and occasionally say Dean's name in an awed whisper.

Cas, the angel from heaven, had never known that paradise could feel so good as it did with Dean's pillowy lips wrapped around his most delicate organ.

Cas thought maybe Dean would finish him off that way but after a while Dean brought his head back up to face him, to find his lips... lips were as hungry as Dean's where for him.

"Help me get these off," dean breathed, tugging at his own jeans. He was on top of cas now, straddling him, covering his mouth. Cas reached inside the back of the jeans and cupped Dean's ass, yanking Dean towards him impatiently, against him roughly; smashing their bodies together hard.

Their naked bodies were rubbing against each other. Like two teens dryhumping in the backseat of... well. The hard manliness of their male organs geindijg into each other through the jeans and then when the jeans had slipped away, through the thinner material of underwear. And Cas knew, those too had to go.

Soon all of their clothes had been flung to the floor of the impala and they were two naked men pressed skin to skin flesh to flesh. There bodies kneading against one another... NEEDING each other. Yes Cas knew some word play. This was particularly on the nose... there was nothing any longer elective about this union. It was far more than want or even desire. The need to occupy the same space, to be connected, to be inside one another... the need was as profound as anything else between them. 

Dean nibbled on Cas's ear and neck and then at lomg last, half whispered half growled: you take top. And he never paused to wonder if Cas would know what that meant and Cas was over playing coy. He flipped dean over forcefully and pressed his throbbing organ against Dean's backside. He wasn't trying to enter him right away, he wanted to make Dean feel him, anticipate what was coming next. He wanted Dean to feel the size of his hunger for him. He wanted dean to want it so bad.

He ran his hands through Dean's hair until he got a good hold and he yanked Dean's head back forcefully. Dean responded with eagerness bucking himself back into Cas. "You like that Dean?" Cas growled. Dean breathed heavily but did not respond verbally. Dean preferred to use his body and show with action. Cas got close to Dean's ear and let his voice come out like steel. "I said. Do you like that Dean."

Dean's voice as like a cry for.. help.. for more. "Yes." It was a growl that was filled with hunger.

"Do you want it Dean? Do you want me inside you?" He tugged his hair a little more.

"Yes, yes.."

"Say it Dean. Say you want me. Say. My. name."

I want it Cas. I want you. I side me.

Cas didnt have any lubes so he had to use saliva. He shoved his hand in Dean's mouth so Dean could lick and suck at his fingers. Something had told him that Dean would like it rough, that he would like for Cas to take over, to take HIM over.

When Dean had licked and sucked Cas' hand to the angel's satisfaction, Cas pressed a wet finger into dean, savoring the sound of his friend's howl. Cas felt himself getting agressive with dean and he said, "Oh don't worry, there's more where that came from."

Cas pressed his hardened cock against the entrance of Dean's anus. He started to rock back and forth to get a rhythm going and massage Dean's sphincter muscles to relax and open for him.

Cas took his time, teasing Dean's body with his own. Allowing anticipation to build and giving Dean's body time to warm up for what was coming. Cas wasnt planning to go easy on the lumberjack, but he has no plans to injure that incredible body he'd been coveting for so long now.

"You want me inside of you Dean. I want to hear you say it. Say my name Dean. Say it!"

Dean's body responded to Cas's gruff voice and rough handling. No pretending now. No denying the truth tonight. No denying either Cas, or himself on this night.

"Cas! I want you in me! God Cas yes. I need it. Fuck me Cas fuck my ass good and hard. Ride me like a rodeo bull Cas."

Fuck, Cas felt himself slide in and start to pound into Dean over and over. All the built up tension of desire, yearning, and eros exploded in an instant. Tenderness faded into the eather, as Cas realized that if he was gonna have what he had been wanting, he would have to take it and he'd have to do it now, while Dean's inhibitions were down. While Dean's self-denial was temporarily locked away, behind the alibis of Jim, Jack, and Jose. 

Cass was giving it to Dean Winchester good. And the roles were switched. Normally Dean took charge and cas filled but now Cas was in charge and he knew Dean would do anything HE asked at this moment. He knew that Dean was at HIS mercy.

And he knew. He knew instinctively how dean wanted it. And dean felt affection but that want what he wanted. He wanted it rough and hard. He wanted it TAKEN.

Cas took a chance. "You're my little bitch tonight." Dean whimpered his agreement. The great Dean Whinchester whimpers and pushed his body harder against cas, forcing cas deeper into him.

Submissive little dean. Cas felt himself surging. He liked this role switch. He liked taking control and letting Dean just give in to his desires. Just surrender.

"Your ass is mine. Your body is mine."

"Mmm..."

"You are mine tonight Dean. Say it."

"I'm all yours tonight Cas."

Not just tonight, Cas thought. They shared a profound bond.

"This isn't the first time you've done this, is it Dean?"

Cas didn't know why... but he needed to hear it. He need a confession. He needed to know that he wasnt "corrupting" Dean somehow. And he needed Dean to know that he knew. He wanted Dean to face his truth, but he also really wanted to make sure that Dean had no place to hide in this moment. Blaming Cas for tonight was something that was not gonna happen. Cas wasnt interested in being a dirty little exception. Be wasnt interested in Dean being "Cassexual." He had pieced dean back together and he knew, but he needed to hear Dean say it. To confess it to Castiel. Just one time, so it was in tbe open between them.

"No, no its not," Dean panted.

"I know I'm not the first man inside of you Dean, but tonight none of those others matter. You're *my* little bitch and I know you like it that way."

Dean panted and Cas pounded into him.

Cas felt something change in him suddenly. He could feel how close he was to coming and he knew he was going to cum inside Dean Winchester.

"Who's little bitch are you Dean?"

"I'm yours Cas. Oh god it feels good."

"I'm gonna cum dean. I'm getting close. I wanna hear you say it. I'm gonna fuck you hard and good dean. You tell me what you like Dean tell me right. now."

"Jesus fuck Cas. Fuck me hard. I just wanna be your little bitch tonight. I wanna make you feel good Cas. Like you make me feel. Fuck me Cas. Make me your bitch. Make me whimper. Fill me up."

Cas yanks Dean's hair and sucks his earlobe between his lips. His other hand grips dean by the cock and strokes him furiously. He's gonna pull Dean Winchester out of perdition for the second time tonight.

"You're a dirty little slut when you drink Dean. But that's ok cuz your my little slut. I own this ass tonight."

"Fuck! Yes!" 

And they are both cumming so hard, emptying out all the rage and fear and hunger.

And now... spent, they collapse together. Their breathing hard and fast, their hearts pounding. Dean is sweating, but Cas the angel, does not sweat under any circumstances.

They catch their breaths and then dean says, "so uh... that was your first time huh? You sure knew what you were doing. Uh... how was it?"

"YOU were incredible dean. I'm glad my first time was with you."

"Mmm," Dean nuzzled him a bit. "You're a real take charge kinda guy when you wanna be. Who knew you had it in you?"

"I think it was you that had it in you, Dean, " cas deadpaned.

Dean chuckled.

"Cas--"

"Yes dean?" Castiel was a little worried about what Dean might say.

It was a whisper that turned into a soft breath. "Dont die tomorrow..." and then Dean Winchester was asleep in Castiele's arms.

~

Angel's dont sleep, so Castiel held Dean all through the night and he enjoyed every second of watching him and holding him... hearing his soft exhales, watching his chest rise and fall, listening to the soft little content sounds that he made in his sleep. That Cas knew he normally never made when he was sleeping. Because Dean Winchester was normally never content and normally never felt safe or relaxed, even in his sleep. Cas enjoyed Dean sleeping a well and truly good sleep in his arms.

He also dreaded the morning. Not only because of their perelous mission, Cas knew that when Dean awoke the the magic would be over... he kisses Dean lightly on the forehead. Cas was content with this moment. It was sufficient. It was enough. It was... everything.

Dean nuzzled into his arm, wiggled a little, stretched his legs and opened his sleepy eyes. He had a soft relaxed smile for a moment as he looked at Cas, but then he coughed and pulled back ever so slightly.

With Dean still in his arms and pressed against him, Cas could feel the muscles of Dean's body recalibrating to their normal state of tension and alterness. Dean refinding his internal balance after being swept so hard and knocked off his feet. Normally a tryst like this would have taken place with a stranger, someone he would not have to face again in tbe daylight. Ther was solething differe t this time and they both new it. But Dean couldnt entirely abandon his defenses. He needed them now, more than ever.

"Got a big day today" Dean says, avoiding the obvious fact that they are both naked and in very close proximity. "We better get suited up and grab some coffee." As he pulls his clothes on, Cass puts his own rumpled clothes back on and gets back into the passenger side of the vehicle.

Going down the road Dean kinda clears his throat nervously. "We're good right?" He says, tapping the steering wheel.

"Of course Dean."

"Good cuz I- you know- well that... that was a one time thing you know," a shy smile and attempt at humour, "last night on earth and all."

Cas is quiet.

"I mean... I hope not really but it's a- it's a good line."

"It is a good line," says cas.

"And uh... you know, you know how I am. Love em and leave em and all that. But i dont want to lose your friendship cas. You know it's very important to me."

"You'll never lose my friendship Dean," Cas says quietly. But he knows what Dean means. Dean wants to emphasize that they are *friends* and. Nothing more.

"I just wanna make sure we understand each other buddy. Ya know. That there won't be any hurt feelings or uh...expectations. I mean uh... you know... I dont expect anything from you."

Nice reversal dean... Cas thought.

"Dean. I understand. Now let's find you some coffee. We've got work to do and I have no intention of dying today."

But if I do, Cas thought. I'll die happy.


End file.
